The DGE
by AIIR
Summary: Fairy tail is overall normal until one day a group of mysterious men join the guild. Will these men help Fairy Tail? Or will they just cause more problems? Read to find out! This will become a Nali fic for those of you who were wondering. Rated M for future development. This is my first fanfic by the way so please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey watsup guys? I forgot to put one of these things on the last chapter so…. here it is! Anyway sorry for the late update guys I really meant to update this the week after the first chapter but, I got a little busy. Anyway to make up for that, this chapter is longer and it goes into the plot. The story is going to take place during the Fighting festival arc so be excited for that! Anyway hope you enjoy and good bye for now!**

**-AIIR**

To say that Moon was pissed was an understatement. He had taken enough transportation to get here, he wasn't about to let this one slide. The chattering of his companions talking to Mira calmed him down a bit. Especially when Mira reminded Moon of another white haired girl with short hair that he met on trip once; Moon could almost see a resemblance in the two but brushed it off with the problem at hand.

"Natsu, you pissed me off real bad. Let's take this outside right now." Moon said with a stern, angry voice. Natsu turned around, hearing the beam he knew that he was a dragon slayer. He was excited, he's been itching for a good fight, and if it were with a dragon slayer, than for sure it had to be. Natsu smirked before speaking. "What's wrong with here? Afraid you'll lose in front of the guild?" the fire slayer asked.

"You know the destruction that we can cause." Moon pointed at the hole in the wall, it was nearly as tall himself.

"Who cares? I'm all fired up!" Natsu lit one of his hands on fire and charged at him

Then all of a sudden a huge giant comes out of nowhere and stomps Natsu.

"Holy crap man! What the heck is that?!"

"Hi Master!" Mira said as if nothing happened. David, Matthew, Moon, and Noah looked at her with a surprised glance.

"MASTER?" they all thought as they stared up at the giant.

Finally the giant shrunk down to a pea wee size man, once he did he noticed Moon:

"O! You must be new here! Welcome to Fairy Tail." he then stuck out his hand which Moon shook nervously.

"So what is your name?" the master asked.

"M-Moon and these are my buddies David, Matthew, and Noah." he said, a little surprised at the masters generosity. Makarov looked at them, studying there facial features and clothing until finally he spoke again:  
"You make a fine addition to the guild!" Moon could only scratch the back of his head and smile; he forgot all of the rage he had on the pink haired slayer.

"Well anyway if you need anything Mira is always running the bar, since your new however we will have a party!" again Moon and his companions had a look of surprise. Eventually however they began to sink into the mood, eating, drinking, and introducing themselves.

"So like I said before I'm Moon and these are my friends David, Matthew, and Noah."

"How you do?" David said in a joking accent.

"Sup." Matthew said.

"Hi…" Noah said quietly.

There was an awkward silence after Noah said hi, Lucy quickly broke it however. She wanted to know more about these new members of the guild:

"So… have you ever been in a guild?" she asked.

"Technically yes, we actually formed an independent guild called the D.G.E." Moon responded.

"What does D.G.E stand for?" she found the acronym to be a very random choice of letters.

"Dark Guild Extermination." Matthew said. "Before a dark guild called the Oracion Seis had ravaged my hometown. The only survivors left were me and my brother here." He pointed to Noah. "Ever since that day we dream of destroying that guild like they did to our village, and eventually we found these two along the way." Gesturing towards Moon and David.

"Well your part of Fairy Tail so now you have lots of friends!" said Natsu while giving off his signature grin.

The rest of the party was all fun. People were fighting, drinking, and talking about the new members of the guild. They were also talking about how Fantasia was going to be even more fun than last year, especially with the Miss Fairy Tail contest.

On the outskirts of town, a blond man was sitting looking at Fairy Tail with a death glare.

. He then stood up:

"Old man, you time is up."

The Next Morning:

"You're not going to stay for the festival? It starts today you know that right?" said Mira as she was writing their names on her Mission's book.

"Yeah I know… I think I had enough of celebrating though." Moon said as he remembered the drunken Cana trying to get him to unstrap her bra with his teeth.

"Me too…" said Matthew as he remembered watching the event.

"Well you guys be safe okay? Wait, where's Noah? I thought you guys always stick together?"

"We tried to wake him up but once he falls asleep it's almost like he's in a coma." David said. "Tell him were on a mission though, okay?"

"Yeah just make sure he stays safe…. I don't know what I do without him…" Matthew said quietly.

"He'll be just fine! Take care now!" Mira sad with her usual happy attitude. The 3 men waved and walked out of the guild.

**Later at the Guild:**

There was a huge stage and an even bigger crowd in front of it in the guild. A blond announcer in a purple suit soon began to speak, he is known as Max:

"Everyone, I'm so glad that you could make it! The battle between the beauties …. Let's start the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" He soon began call out names, such as Cana and Juvia who showed off the swim suits that they were wearing. Eventually Mira came out, everyone was expecting her to show off her swim suit as well but she ended up changing her face to Happy and Gajeel. In the crowd you could see Happy rolling on the floor trying to hold his mouth.

"You're the only one happy about this you know that right?" Gray said.

Elfman's jaw dropped: "Nee-chan…"

Lucy who had been in the back round snickered "The crowd favorite just shot herself in the foot."

"mmhm" Erza said in agreement.

"Now then! Entry number 4! She needs no explanation….. Titania!"

"That's my cue!" Erza said as she jumped out.

"Erza Scarlet!" Max shouted. Erza then reequipped to a gothic dress, receiving the most applause from the audience. Max then introduced Levy who used Solid Script magic behind her to make herself look better. Next was Bisca who sported a dark red bikini, she then threw 5 coins in the air, reequipped her magic gun and shot through all 5 coins with one shot.

"Yee-haw!" she shouted after successfully completing it.

"Now entry number 7: the super rookie of the year….. Lucy Heart-"

"Don't say my last name!" she yelled, worrying that if she won they wouldn't give her the money as she jumped to the middle of the stage.

"umm, I'm going to do a cheer routine with my spirits!" everyone applauded, as she was about to start somebody interrupted her, a woman to be exact. All of a sudden, a woman with glasses, brown hair, green dress, and pixie like wings appeared on stage.

"Entry Number 8…. If you want a Fairy than you want me. If you want beauty you want me. Yes! I am all that you want! The winner is obviously me Evergreen! Okay! The idiotic contest is now over!"

"Evergreen?" Gray said in a surprised voice.

"She's back?" Elfman said.

Since Lucy is new to the guild she had no idea who this woman was so she immediately started to complain. "Hey, don't get in my way! My rent is counting on this you know!"

"Lucy! Don't look into her eyes!" Gray yelled from the audience.

Evergreen just smiled to herself, "What's with this kid?" as she took off her glasses and immediately turned Lucy to stone. The crowd started to panic, "This is dangerous. Everyone quickly escape!" Max said. Immediately the all ran out of the guild, all that was left were Fairy Tail mages.

"What are you doing, Evergreen?! Do you plan on ruining the festival?!" Makarov said, clearly pissed at what just happened.

She just chuckled to herself, "You need to entertainment for a festival, yes?" As she said this the curtain on the stage lifted up, revealing all of the contestants turned to stone.

"Nee-Chan!" Elfman shouted.

"Even Erza!" Happy shouted as well.

"You fool! Return them to normal at once!" Makarov yelled, his anger growing. All of a sudden a flash of lightning stuck the stage, and out appeared none other than Laxus.

"Hey you Fairy Fails! The festival is just getting started!" he said with an evil smirk.

"Laxus?" Makarov said.

From where he was standing, Gray turned to the right and saw the leader of the Thunder God Tribe standing on a support beam.

"Freed?" he then turned to his left "Bickslow?"

"The Raijin Tribe?" Macoa said with a scared expression.

"Laxus's personal guard!" Wakaba finished off.

"Let's play old man." Laxus said with his evil grin.

"Enough of this foolishness! Return them to normal at once!" the master responded.

Laxus only grinned, "I wonder how many would be left after Fantasia."

Right when he said this a bolt of lightning came down and nearly hit the petrified Lucy. He then walked over to the Lucy and put an arm around her.

"These women are my hostages. If you break any of the rules I'll shatter them one by one. I told you remember? This is entertainment."

"This isn't funny Laxus!" Makarov said.

"I'm being serious."

Freed then jumped down, "Let's see who's the strongest in Fairy Tail."

Bickslow jumped down too, "Time for fun!" his dolls repeated what he said, "Fun! Fun! Fun!"

"The rules are simple! The last one standing is the winner!" Laxus said, again he smirked, "Battle of Fairy Tail!"

"I like it! Simple!" Natsu said as he slammed his fist on a table he was laying on, "Im getting fired up!"

"I like that eager spirit of yours." Laxus said.

"Natsu!" Makarov said in surprise.

"It's a festival, gramps. Lets do this." As Natsu started to walk towards the stage.

"Don't you remember when you got beat by Laxus before?" Warren said in a worried voice.

"I was just a kid."

"It was last year!" he said in a frustrated voice.

"I was a kid last year!" Natsu said as he lunged at Laxus.

"But I hate that you have no sense of flair! So cool down." Laxus said as a bolt of lightning came down and struck Natsu right before he was about to make impact.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled out in a worried voice.

"See what I said?" Warren said as he face palmed.

"What a man." Elfman said.

The lightning stopped and Natsu lay on the floor defeated.

"Aww, and he just recovered." Happy said jokingly.

Going back to the normal atmosphere Evergreen spoke:

"If you want these girls back to normal, you must defeat us!"

"There are 4 of us and 100 of you, right?" Bickslow said with confidence, his dolls repeated after him, "100 on 4, 100 on 4!"

"You have 3 hours. After that they turn to dust I'm afraid." Evergreen said.

"The battlefield is all of Magnolia. When you find us, the battle begins." Laxus said.

"Laxus.." the master had enough, as he started to grow into a giant, "Stop this foolishness!" he shouted.

Unaffected Laxus spoke, "Now, now! I said to cool down! It's entertainment for the festival, see? Let's have some fun! Battle of Fairy Tail…. Begin!" as a blinding light went through out the guild. And just like that the Laxus and the Raijin tribe disappeared.

"So we have to play tag in Magnolia?" Macoa said.

"Damn it! We have to save my sister and the others!" Elfman yelled as he and all the other guild mates stormed out of the guild to look for him. Makarov was trying to let everything sink in, his rage growing by the second.

"That fool…" in pure rage he turned around and started to run, "I'll… I'll stop you!" However as he was about to walk out the front doors an invisible wall stopped him. Gray who had just run out of the guild noticed this.

"Gramps!"

"An invisible wall!"

"Don't be silly. There's nothing there!" Gray responded as he picked up the master and try to carry him only for the "invisible" wall to stop him.

"What's going on?" Gray said confused, then all of a sudden noticed something appearing.

"What's this? There are characters floating in the air…"

"Freed's runes?"

"Runes?"

"A type of barrier. Anyone who steps within its boundaries are bound by its rules. If you don't obey, you can't get out. Establishment magic!"

"What's written?"

"Those older than 80 or stone statues cannot pass through."

"A magic where the guy who sets the rules wins?"

"It takes a long time to set runes, it's not suited to a sudden battle. Although it's the perfect trap."

"Can't you break it down gramps?"

"The rune's rules are absolute!"

"Man they planned for everything." Gray turned around, his back facing the master, " So I guess we will have to handle it ourselves."

"Gray…"

"I don't care if he's your grandson or whatever, I'm not holding back. I'll get Laxus." He said with a dark stare he then ran off.

Makarov thought about how this was going to play out:

_Is there anyone who can beat Laxus? Erza might be able to… but in her condition… None of the D.G.E are here either. Moon seems powerful enough; I don't know all of his abilities though… _As he thought this he remembered the huge hole that he had made in the guild wall.

Makarov noticed something on his left and spoke:  
"Who's there? Reedus?"

"I-I'm scared of Laxus…" he responded nervously.

"Fine, fine. Instead, I'd like you to pay a visit to Poluchka in the East Forest. She might have some potion to cure petrification."

"Oui." he said as he ran out the guild. At this point Natsu had gotten up:  
"Huh! Where's Laxus? Where everybody go?"

"You're awake!" Happy said happily.

_If Natsu really got serious then perhaps…_

"Gramps! Where did everyone go?"

_Should I trust in his latent ability?_

"Natsu! The festival has started! Laxus is somewhere in Magnolia… Get out there and beat him!"

"ALRIGHT! he screamed out in excitement, "JUST YOU WAIT LAXUS!" however as he was running he crashed into the runes. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"What's going on? Natsu, are you 80 years old?! Are you a stone statue?!"

"As if!" Natsu said as he was struggling against the runes.

Both Natsu and Makarov both looked up to the sounds of the runes. Makarov read what was on the runes:

"Current status report: Jet vs Droy vs Alzack? What's this!?"

"Why are they fighting each other?" Natsu said in confusion.

The master of Fairy Tail continued to read:

"Winner: Alzack? Jet and Droy Out of action."

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

**In the church:**

"I wonder how long you can stand to see the Fairies destroy each other old man…"

Throughout the city the mages fought among themselves, defeating each other to save each other. All Makarov could do was watch in horror as his "children" fought each other.

The runes started to update and Happy read them off:

"Max vs Warren Winner: Warren, Vistar vs Nab Winner:Nab, Laki took out four, Macao vs Wakaba's battle in progress."

"Enough! Stop this you foolish children!" Makarov yelled, even though only Happy and Natsu could hear him.

"Rune traps have been set up throughout the city, and the ones who are trapped inside are forced to fight. That's the Battle of Fairy Tail Laxus was talking about." Happy said.

"But why? I don't get it?" Natsu said. "I WANNA JOIN TOO!" he yelled out in frustration as he started to push against the wall.

"That's what he wanted!?" Happy and Makarov said in unison. The master smacked Natsu.

"This is just his plan to get us to wipe each other out. At this rate all the girls will be turned to dust, there won't be anyway to restore them."

"Laxus acts bad, but he ain't going that far." Natsu grinned, "Yeah, he gets on my nerves, but he's a fellow guild member. It's a bluff obviously."

All of a sudden the runes updated, Happy read it off:  
"There are 2 hours and 38 minutes left. And there are….. 42 people left."

"42! More than half are gone after the infighting!" Makarov said.

**Outside the city:**

"I have to see Poluchka and get a potion to cure Erza and the others…" he kept on running until he ran into an invisible wall.

"I-It can't be! Are the runes set up around the entire city?" Then at that instant Freed materialized behind him:

"I will allow no one to break my rules." Reedus turned around:  
"Freed!"

"Laxus should have told you that the field of battle was the entire city. If you're a wizard, then fight. Show me your true power… that's the rule."

**Back at the guild:**

"Freed vs Reedus, Winner: Freed." Makarov read off with anger.

"I knew Freed could do it!" Natsu said in excitement, clearly not understanding the situation.

"Natsu that not good! Now we can't get any help from Poluchka!" Happy said in frustration.

"I told you already, Laxus is just bluffing."

A voice from behind all of a sudden spoke:  
"You think I'm bluffing Natsu?"

"A thought projection!" Happy said.

"So why are you still here Natsu?" Laxus said with a toying tone.

"I can't get out!" he responded.

"Laxus…" the master said in anger.

"Your members…. I guess you call them your children. I bet you can't stand watching your children destroy each other… can you?"

"Natsu and Erza can't join in… there is no one left who can defeat the Raijin Tribe." He said confidently, "You gonna give up?"

"Gray still there! He's just as strong as Natsu! He aint going to lost to no Raijin tribe!" Happy said.

"The same as me!" Natsu yelled in anger, "Him!"

As if on cue the runes updated:

**Bixlow vs Gray **

**Winner:Bixlow, Gray out of commission.**

Laxus gave a hearty laugh.

"So, who will beat the Raijin tribe now old man?"

"Gajeel will!" Happy yelled.

"Too bad. It doesn't seem like he's participating. He doesn't give a damn about the guild."

"Well I'm still here!" Natsu shouted.

"If you can't get out, it won't do you any good." Laxus said calmly.

"Fine enough! I surrender." The master said, he had enough of the torture.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Now Laxus, stop this." The master said in defeat.

"Can't do that." He smirked, " The high and mighty Fairy Tail master can't go surrendering at a time like this! But if you insist, how about giving up your position as master to me?"

"That's playing dirty Laxus!" Natsu said. "You're scared of me huh?"

"You fiend…. Was that your goal all along!?" Master said in anger.

"There's only 1 and half hours until the statues crumble…. If you want to retire, use the guild's loud speakers and announce it to the whole town. Say, Im giving up my position as master to Laxus!"

He then started to disappear, " Think about it well. What's more important your position or your friends?"

"stop it right there!" Natsu yelled as he tried to tackle him, which only succeeded in him crashing into a random pillar."

"I don't care about me being master." Makarov said in defeat.

"You're okay with it!" Natsu yelled.

"But I cannot not entrust Laxus with the position! He doesn't understand the weight of the position. He lacks conviction and heart!"

"But at this rate, Lucy and the other will turn to dust…." Happy said sadly, "Someone has to defeat Laxus and his gang or else…" Happy was cut off by some noise behind the counter. Gajeel soon poked his head out, "Huh?"

"Gajeel, that's where you were?" Natsu said in surprise.

"Don't eat the dishware!" Happy said.

"Are you going to go?" the master asked.

Gajeel jumped from behind the counter, and started to walk towards the door,

"I've got a bone to pick with him. Just leave him to me."

As soon as he was about to walk out however, a wall stopped him.

"AAAAHHH!" the 3 yelled out in surpise.

"Are you also over 80 years old?!" Natsu shouted.

"Obviously not!" Gajeel responded.

The Raijin Tribe slowly defeated all the members, up to the point where there were only two left.

"2 Left!" master said in surprise.

"Why cant you get out either! Stop copying me!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel.

"How should I know?"

"Now I'm hungry you bastard!" Natsu yelled out even louder.

"How should I know!?" Gajeel responded back.

"2…" the master got the thought through his head, "JUST YOU 2!"

"And I wasn't even counted!" Happy yelled out while crying.

"I have no more wizards left to fight. I guess that it…."

"Oh well, I guess I have to revive Erza then." Natsu said as if it were nothing.

"What!" Makarov and Happy said in unison.

"Hold on! What are you doing to do!?" the master questioned.

"I'm going to melt here with my fire. Won't she melt if I heat her? You know, the stone shell."

"DON'T" the master yelled in frustration.

"Erza and the others were completely turned to stone!" Happy said after.

"We won't know unless we try right?" Natsu said as he laid down Erza's statue.

"Stop, you want to kill Erza!?" the master yelled at him.

Natsu had a look of joy, as if he was getting revenge, "Broil her nice and good…"

"Are you going to rub her with your flames?!" the master yelled again.

"Hey buddy, not so frisky." Gajeel said as if nothing were happening.

At that instant, the stone Erza cracked at her forehead. They all yelled in surprise.

"Shoot she broke! Glue! Glue! Happy get the glue!" Natsu said in a panicky voice.

"Aye sir!" said the panicking Happy.

"You idiot! You think that will fix her up? Use your flames on my iron and we'll weld her back to normal!" said Gajeel, he was in a panic as well.

"FOOLS!" the master yelled.

The statue started to crack even more, the cracks were spreading all across the statues' face.

Natsu went into full panic mode, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

All of a sudden the rest of the statue broke and out came Erza, "It's hot…." as her eyes turned into a killing intent, "Was it you, Natsu? What were you trying to do?!" as she punch him until Gajeel.

"Thank god… but how?" the master said in confusion.

"I don't know… maybe because of my eye?" Erza said.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy said.

"Yes, even though I turned to stone I could still hear you."

"Go! It's time for a counterattack." Master said, having a new hope now that Erza was back.

The runes changed again, this time the number left said 3.

"With me restored, the numbers changed. How elaborate." Erza said.

"Those are Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza right?" Happy asked. As he said this the number changed to 4.

"It increased? But who?" the master asked.

They all turned around to look at the stone statues, they were all in the same exact place.

Erza smirked, "There's a couple more out there, remember? outside the city."

"You don't mean… him?" Natsu asked.

"No way!" Happy said.

"You don't mean he's come back?" Master said, he now had full confidence.

"Looks like the real war is about to begin. This is getting interesting." Erza said with a confident grin.

"Who are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Another possible candidate of the strongest in Fairy Tail…. Mystogan!"

As she said this the number turned to 5. This confused everyone, again they turned around to look at the statues but they were still in the same spot.

"Who could it be? The D.G.E are out on a mission…." The master said.

"I believe one of them got left behind." Erza said, "Let's see what he's got"

* * *

**At the church:**

"Erza is restored, and Mystogan joins the fray. Who is the 3rd one though? Well including me the 3 of us are the most powerful in Fairy Tail. Can't be a festival without the best right?" Laxus said with a grin.

**Please Review! I love the see the criticism! Good or bad. Anyway the next chapter is the fight scene so stay tuned for that. **


	2. Chapter 2 Battle of Fairy Tail

**Author's note: Hey watsup guys? I forgot to put one of these things on the last chapter so…. here it is! Anyway sorry for the late update guys I really meant to update this the week after the first chapter but, I got a little busy. Anyway to make up for that, this chapter is longer and it goes into the plot. The story is going to take place during the Fighting festival arc so be excited for that! Anyway hope you enjoy and good bye for now!**

**-AIIR**

To say that Moon was pissed was an understatement. He had taken enough transportation to get here, he wasn't about to let this one slide. The chattering of his companions talking to Mira calmed him down a bit. Especially when Mira reminded Moon of another white haired girl with short hair that he met on trip once; Moon could almost see a resemblance in the two but brushed it off with the problem at hand.

"Natsu, you pissed me off real bad. Let's take this outside right now." Moon said with a stern, angry voice. Natsu turned around, hearing the beam he knew that he was a dragon slayer. He was excited, he's been itching for a good fight, and if it were with a dragon slayer, than for sure it had to be. Natsu smirked before speaking. "What's wrong with here? Afraid you'll lose in front of the guild?" the fire slayer asked.

"You know the destruction that we can cause." Moon pointed at the hole in the wall, it was nearly as tall himself.

"Who cares? I'm all fired up!" Natsu lit one of his hands on fire and charged at him

Then all of a sudden a huge giant comes out of nowhere and stomps Natsu.

"Holy crap man! What the heck is that?!"

"Hi Master!" Mira said as if nothing happened. David, Matthew, Moon, and Noah looked at her with a surprised glance.

"MASTER?" they all thought as they stared up at the giant.

Finally the giant shrunk down to a pea wee size man, once he did he noticed Moon:

"O! You must be new here! Welcome to Fairy Tail." he then stuck out his hand which Moon shook nervously.

"So what is your name?" the master asked.

"M-Moon and these are my buddies David, Matthew, and Noah." he said, a little surprised at the masters generosity. Makarov looked at them, studying there facial features and clothing until finally he spoke again:  
"You make a fine addition to the guild!" Moon could only scratch the back of his head and smile; he forgot all of the rage he had on the pink haired slayer.

"Well anyway if you need anything Mira is always running the bar, since your new however we will have a party!" again Moon and his companions had a look of surprise. Eventually however they began to sink into the mood, eating, drinking, and introducing themselves.

"So like I said before I'm Moon and these are my friends David, Matthew, and Noah."

"How you do?" David said in a joking accent.

"Sup." Matthew said.

"Hi…" Noah said quietly.

There was an awkward silence after Noah said hi, Lucy quickly broke it however. She wanted to know more about these new members of the guild:

"So… have you ever been in a guild?" she asked.

"Technically yes, we actually formed an independent guild called the D.G.E." Moon responded.

"What does D.G.E stand for?" she found the acronym to be a very random choice of letters.

"Dark Guild Extermination." Matthew said. "Before a dark guild called the Oracion Seis had ravaged my hometown. The only survivors left were me and my brother here." He pointed to Noah. "Ever since that day we dream of destroying that guild like they did to our village, and eventually we found these two along the way." Gesturing towards Moon and David.

"Well your part of Fairy Tail so now you have lots of friends!" said Natsu while giving off his signature grin.

The rest of the party was all fun. People were fighting, drinking, and talking about the new members of the guild. They were also talking about how Fantasia was going to be even more fun than last year, especially with the Miss Fairy Tail contest.

On the outskirts of town, a blond man was sitting looking at Fairy Tail with a death glare.

. He then stood up:

"Old man, you time is up."

The Next Morning:

"You're not going to stay for the festival? It starts today you know that right?" said Mira as she was writing their names on her Mission's book.

"Yeah I know… I think I had enough of celebrating though." Moon said as he remembered the drunken Cana trying to get him to unstrap her bra with his teeth.

"Me too…" said Matthew as he remembered watching the event.

"Well you guys be safe okay? Wait, where's Noah? I thought you guys always stick together?"

"We tried to wake him up but once he falls asleep it's almost like he's in a coma." David said. "Tell him were on a mission though, okay?"

"Yeah just make sure he stays safe…. I don't know what I do without him…" Matthew said quietly.

"He'll be just fine! Take care now!" Mira sad with her usual happy attitude. The 3 men waved and walked out of the guild.

**Later at the Guild:**

There was a huge stage and an even bigger crowd in front of it in the guild. A blond announcer in a purple suit soon began to speak, he is known as Max:

"Everyone, I'm so glad that you could make it! The battle between the beauties …. Let's start the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" He soon began call out names, such as Cana and Juvia who showed off the swim suits that they were wearing. Eventually Mira came out, everyone was expecting her to show off her swim suit as well but she ended up changing her face to Happy and Gajeel. In the crowd you could see Happy rolling on the floor trying to hold his mouth.

"You're the only one happy about this you know that right?" Gray said.

Elfman's jaw dropped: "Nee-chan…"

Lucy who had been in the back round snickered "The crowd favorite just shot herself in the foot."

"mmhm" Erza said in agreement.

"Now then! Entry number 4! She needs no explanation….. Titania!"

"That's my cue!" Erza said as she jumped out.

"Erza Scarlet!" Max shouted. Erza then reequipped to a gothic dress, receiving the most applause from the audience. Max then introduced Levy who used Solid Script magic behind her to make herself look better. Next was Bisca who sported a dark red bikini, she then threw 5 coins in the air, reequipped her magic gun and shot through all 5 coins with one shot.

"Yee-haw!" she shouted after successfully completing it.

"Now entry number 7: the super rookie of the year….. Lucy Heart-"

"Don't say my last name!" she yelled, worrying that if she won they wouldn't give her the money as she jumped to the middle of the stage.

"umm, I'm going to do a cheer routine with my spirits!" everyone applauded, as she was about to start somebody interrupted her, a woman to be exact. All of a sudden, a woman with glasses, brown hair, green dress, and pixie like wings appeared on stage.

"Entry Number 8…. If you want a Fairy than you want me. If you want beauty you want me. Yes! I am all that you want! The winner is obviously me Evergreen! Okay! The idiotic contest is now over!"

"Evergreen?" Gray said in a surprised voice.

"She's back?" Elfman said.

Since Lucy is new to the guild she had no idea who this woman was so she immediately started to complain. "Hey, don't get in my way! My rent is counting on this you know!"

"Lucy! Don't look into her eyes!" Gray yelled from the audience.

Evergreen just smiled to herself, "What's with this kid?" as she took off her glasses and immediately turned Lucy to stone. The crowd started to panic, "This is dangerous. Everyone quickly escape!" Max said. Immediately the all ran out of the guild, all that was left were Fairy Tail mages.

"What are you doing, Evergreen?! Do you plan on ruining the festival?!" Makarov said, clearly pissed at what just happened.

She just chuckled to herself, "You need to entertainment for a festival, yes?" As she said this the curtain on the stage lifted up, revealing all of the contestants turned to stone.

"Nee-Chan!" Elfman shouted.

"Even Erza!" Happy shouted as well.

"You fool! Return them to normal at once!" Makarov yelled, his anger growing. All of a sudden a flash of lightning stuck the stage, and out appeared none other than Laxus.

"Hey you Fairy Fails! The festival is just getting started!" he said with an evil smirk.

"Laxus?" Makarov said.

From where he was standing, Gray turned to the right and saw the leader of the Thunder God Tribe standing on a support beam.

"Freed?" he then turned to his left "Bickslow?"

"The Raijin Tribe?" Macoa said with a scared expression.

"Laxus's personal guard!" Wakaba finished off.

"Let's play old man." Laxus said with his evil grin.

"Enough of this foolishness! Return them to normal at once!" the master responded.

Laxus only grinned, "I wonder how many would be left after Fantasia."

Right when he said this a bolt of lightning came down and nearly hit the petrified Lucy. He then walked over to the Lucy and put an arm around her.

"These women are my hostages. If you break any of the rules I'll shatter them one by one. I told you remember? This is entertainment."

"This isn't funny Laxus!" Makarov said.

"I'm being serious."

Freed then jumped down, "Let's see who's the strongest in Fairy Tail."

Bickslow jumped down too, "Time for fun!" his dolls repeated what he said, "Fun! Fun! Fun!"

"The rules are simple! The last one standing is the winner!" Laxus said, again he smirked, "Battle of Fairy Tail!"

"I like it! Simple!" Natsu said as he slammed his fist on a table he was laying on, "Im getting fired up!"

"I like that eager spirit of yours." Laxus said.

"Natsu!" Makarov said in surprise.

"It's a festival, gramps. Lets do this." As Natsu started to walk towards the stage.

"Don't you remember when you got beat by Laxus before?" Warren said in a worried voice.

"I was just a kid."

"It was last year!" he said in a frustrated voice.

"I was a kid last year!" Natsu said as he lunged at Laxus.

"But I hate that you have no sense of flair! So cool down." Laxus said as a bolt of lightning came down and struck Natsu right before he was about to make impact.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled out in a worried voice.

"See what I said?" Warren said as he face palmed.

"What a man." Elfman said.

The lightning stopped and Natsu lay on the floor defeated.

"Aww, and he just recovered." Happy said jokingly.

Going back to the normal atmosphere Evergreen spoke:

"If you want these girls back to normal, you must defeat us!"

"There are 4 of us and 100 of you, right?" Bickslow said with confidence, his dolls repeated after him, "100 on 4, 100 on 4!"

"You have 3 hours. After that they turn to dust I'm afraid." Evergreen said.

"The battlefield is all of Magnolia. When you find us, the battle begins." Laxus said.

"Laxus.." the master had enough, as he started to grow into a giant, "Stop this foolishness!" he shouted.

Unaffected Laxus spoke, "Now, now! I said to cool down! It's entertainment for the festival, see? Let's have some fun! Battle of Fairy Tail…. Begin!" as a blinding light went through out the guild. And just like that the Laxus and the Raijin tribe disappeared.

"So we have to play tag in Magnolia?" Macoa said.

"Damn it! We have to save my sister and the others!" Elfman yelled as he and all the other guild mates stormed out of the guild to look for him. Makarov was trying to let everything sink in, his rage growing by the second.

"That fool…" in pure rage he turned around and started to run, "I'll… I'll stop you!" However as he was about to walk out the front doors an invisible wall stopped him. Gray who had just run out of the guild noticed this.

"Gramps!"

"An invisible wall!"

"Don't be silly. There's nothing there!" Gray responded as he picked up the master and try to carry him only for the "invisible" wall to stop him.

"What's going on?" Gray said confused, then all of a sudden noticed something appearing.

"What's this? There are characters floating in the air…"

"Freed's runes?"

"Runes?"

"A type of barrier. Anyone who steps within its boundaries are bound by its rules. If you don't obey, you can't get out. Establishment magic!"

"What's written?"

"Those older than 80 or stone statues cannot pass through."

"A magic where the guy who sets the rules wins?"

"It takes a long time to set runes, it's not suited to a sudden battle. Although it's the perfect trap."

"Can't you break it down gramps?"

"The rune's rules are absolute!"

"Man they planned for everything." Gray turned around, his back facing the master, " So I guess we will have to handle it ourselves."

"Gray…"

"I don't care if he's your grandson or whatever, I'm not holding back. I'll get Laxus." He said with a dark stare he then ran off.

Makarov thought about how this was going to play out:

_Is there anyone who can beat Laxus? Erza might be able to… but in her condition… None of the D.G.E are here either. Moon seems powerful enough; I don't know all of his abilities though… _As he thought this he remembered the huge hole that he had made in the guild wall.

Makarov noticed something on his left and spoke:  
"Who's there? Reedus?"

"I-I'm scared of Laxus…" he responded nervously.

"Fine, fine. Instead, I'd like you to pay a visit to Poluchka in the East Forest. She might have some potion to cure petrification."

"Oui." he said as he ran out the guild. At this point Natsu had gotten up:  
"Huh! Where's Laxus? Where everybody go?"

"You're awake!" Happy said happily.

_If Natsu really got serious then perhaps…_

"Gramps! Where did everyone go?"

_Should I trust in his latent ability?_

"Natsu! The festival has started! Laxus is somewhere in Magnolia… Get out there and beat him!"

"ALRIGHT! he screamed out in excitement, "JUST YOU WAIT LAXUS!" however as he was running he crashed into the runes. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"What's going on? Natsu, are you 80 years old?! Are you a stone statue?!"

"As if!" Natsu said as he was struggling against the runes.

Both Natsu and Makarov both looked up to the sounds of the runes. Makarov read what was on the runes:

"Current status report: Jet vs Droy vs Alzack? What's this!?"

"Why are they fighting each other?" Natsu said in confusion.

The master of Fairy Tail continued to read:

"Winner: Alzack? Jet and Droy Out of action."

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

**In the church:**

"I wonder how long you can stand to see the Fairies destroy each other old man…"

Throughout the city the mages fought among themselves, defeating each other to save each other. All Makarov could do was watch in horror as his "children" fought each other.

The runes started to update and Happy read them off:

"Max vs Warren Winner: Warren, Vistar vs Nab Winner:Nab, Laki took out four, Macao vs Wakaba's battle in progress."

"Enough! Stop this you foolish children!" Makarov yelled, even though only Happy and Natsu could hear him.

"Rune traps have been set up throughout the city, and the ones who are trapped inside are forced to fight. That's the Battle of Fairy Tail Laxus was talking about." Happy said.

"But why? I don't get it?" Natsu said. "I WANNA JOIN TOO!" he yelled out in frustration as he started to push against the wall.

"That's what he wanted!?" Happy and Makarov said in unison. The master smacked Natsu.

"This is just his plan to get us to wipe each other out. At this rate all the girls will be turned to dust, there won't be anyway to restore them."

"Laxus acts bad, but he ain't going that far." Natsu grinned, "Yeah, he gets on my nerves, but he's a fellow guild member. It's a bluff obviously."

All of a sudden the runes updated, Happy read it off:  
"There are 2 hours and 38 minutes left. And there are….. 42 people left."

"42! More than half are gone after the infighting!" Makarov said.

**Outside the city:**

"I have to see Poluchka and get a potion to cure Erza and the others…" he kept on running until he ran into an invisible wall.

"I-It can't be! Are the runes set up around the entire city?" Then at that instant Freed materialized behind him:

"I will allow no one to break my rules." Reedus turned around:  
"Freed!"

"Laxus should have told you that the field of battle was the entire city. If you're a wizard, then fight. Show me your true power… that's the rule."

**Back at the guild:**

"Freed vs Reedus, Winner: Freed." Makarov read off with anger.

"I knew Freed could do it!" Natsu said in excitement, clearly not understanding the situation.

"Natsu that not good! Now we can't get any help from Poluchka!" Happy said in frustration.

"I told you already, Laxus is just bluffing."

A voice from behind all of a sudden spoke:  
"You think I'm bluffing Natsu?"

"A thought projection!" Happy said.

"So why are you still here Natsu?" Laxus said with a toying tone.

"I can't get out!" he responded.

"Laxus…" the master said in anger.

"Your members…. I guess you call them your children. I bet you can't stand watching your children destroy each other… can you?"

"Natsu and Erza can't join in… there is no one left who can defeat the Raijin Tribe." He said confidently, "You gonna give up?"

"Gray still there! He's just as strong as Natsu! He aint going to lost to no Raijin tribe!" Happy said.

"The same as me!" Natsu yelled in anger, "Him!"

As if on cue the runes updated:

**Bixlow vs Gray **

**Winner:Bixlow, Gray out of commission.**

Laxus gave a hearty laugh.

"So, who will beat the Raijin tribe now old man?"

"Gajeel will!" Happy yelled.

"Too bad. It doesn't seem like he's participating. He doesn't give a damn about the guild."

"Well I'm still here!" Natsu shouted.

"If you can't get out, it won't do you any good." Laxus said calmly.

"Fine enough! I surrender." The master said, he had enough of the torture.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled.

"Now Laxus, stop this." The master said in defeat.

"Can't do that." He smirked, " The high and mighty Fairy Tail master can't go surrendering at a time like this! But if you insist, how about giving up your position as master to me?"

"That's playing dirty Laxus!" Natsu said. "You're scared of me huh?"

"You fiend…. Was that your goal all along!?" Master said in anger.

"There's only 1 and half hours until the statues crumble…. If you want to retire, use the guild's loud speakers and announce it to the whole town. Say, Im giving up my position as master to Laxus!"

He then started to disappear, " Think about it well. What's more important your position or your friends?"

"stop it right there!" Natsu yelled as he tried to tackle him, which only succeeded in him crashing into a random pillar."

"I don't care about me being master." Makarov said in defeat.

"You're okay with it!" Natsu yelled.

"But I cannot not entrust Laxus with the position! He doesn't understand the weight of the position. He lacks conviction and heart!"

"But at this rate, Lucy and the other will turn to dust…." Happy said sadly, "Someone has to defeat Laxus and his gang or else…" Happy was cut off by some noise behind the counter. Gajeel soon poked his head out, "Huh?"

"Gajeel, that's where you were?" Natsu said in surprise.

"Don't eat the dishware!" Happy said.

"Are you going to go?" the master asked.

Gajeel jumped from behind the counter, and started to walk towards the door,

"I've got a bone to pick with him. Just leave him to me."

As soon as he was about to walk out however, a wall stopped him.

"AAAAHHH!" the 3 yelled out in surpise.

"Are you also over 80 years old?!" Natsu shouted.

"Obviously not!" Gajeel responded.

The Raijin Tribe slowly defeated all the members, up to the point where there were only two left.

"2 Left!" master said in surprise.

"Why cant you get out either! Stop copying me!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel.

"How should I know?"

"Now I'm hungry you bastard!" Natsu yelled out even louder.

"How should I know!?" Gajeel responded back.

"2…" the master got the thought through his head, "JUST YOU 2!"

"And I wasn't even counted!" Happy yelled out while crying.

"I have no more wizards left to fight. I guess that it…."

"Oh well, I guess I have to revive Erza then." Natsu said as if it were nothing.

"What!" Makarov and Happy said in unison.

"Hold on! What are you doing to do!?" the master questioned.

"I'm going to melt here with my fire. Won't she melt if I heat her? You know, the stone shell."

"DON'T" the master yelled in frustration.

"Erza and the others were completely turned to stone!" Happy said after.

"We won't know unless we try right?" Natsu said as he laid down Erza's statue.

"Stop, you want to kill Erza!?" the master yelled at him.

Natsu had a look of joy, as if he was getting revenge, "Broil her nice and good…"

"Are you going to rub her with your flames?!" the master yelled again.

"Hey buddy, not so frisky." Gajeel said as if nothing were happening.

At that instant, the stone Erza cracked at her forehead. They all yelled in surprise.

"Shoot she broke! Glue! Glue! Happy get the glue!" Natsu said in a panicky voice.

"Aye sir!" said the panicking Happy.

"You idiot! You think that will fix her up? Use your flames on my iron and we'll weld her back to normal!" said Gajeel, he was in a panic as well.

"FOOLS!" the master yelled.

The statue started to crack even more, the cracks were spreading all across the statues' face.

Natsu went into full panic mode, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

All of a sudden the rest of the statue broke and out came Erza, "It's hot…." as her eyes turned into a killing intent, "Was it you, Natsu? What were you trying to do?!" as she punch him until Gajeel.

"Thank god… but how?" the master said in confusion.

"I don't know… maybe because of my eye?" Erza said.

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy said.

"Yes, even though I turned to stone I could still hear you."

"Go! It's time for a counterattack." Master said, having a new hope now that Erza was back.

The runes changed again, this time the number left said 3.

"With me restored, the numbers changed. How elaborate." Erza said.

"Those are Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza right?" Happy asked. As he said this the number changed to 4.

"It increased? But who?" the master asked.

They all turned around to look at the stone statues, they were all in the same exact place.

Erza smirked, "There's a couple more out there, remember? outside the city."

"You don't mean… him?" Natsu asked.

"No way!" Happy said.

"You don't mean he's come back?" Master said, he now had full confidence.

"Looks like the real war is about to begin. This is getting interesting." Erza said with a confident grin.

"Who are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Another possible candidate of the strongest in Fairy Tail…. Mystogan!"

As she said this the number turned to 5. This confused everyone, again they turned around to look at the statues but they were still in the same spot.

"Who could it be? The D.G.E are out on a mission…." The master said.

"I believe one of them got left behind." Erza said, "Let's see what he's got"

* * *

**At the church:**

"Erza is restored, and Mystogan joins the fray. Who is the 3rd one though? Well including me the 3 of us are the most powerful in Fairy Tail. Can't be a festival without the best right?" Laxus said with a grin.

**Please Review! I love the see the criticism! Good or bad. Anyway the next chapter is the fight scene so stay tuned for that. **


	3. Chapter 3: Tragedy

**Author's Note: **** Hey guys! Sorry for the late update...i was really busy, but I'm back and ready to start a new chapter for the DGE! I'm thinking about changing some things in this story. 1 of the things is that I'm going to change David's teleport magic to gravity. I feel that gravity is a lot more powerful magic, and could come in handy for future fights. If there is anything else that comes to mind then i will change that as well. Anyway hope you enjoy and goodbye for now!**

******-AIIR**

* * *

**Foreign Loacation: **

Clouds swirled up in the sky in a dark and unnatural way. It seemed as if this cloud stretched all across the continent. 3 men could be seen walking silently in the distance. 1 of them decided to break the silence.

"How do you think Noah is?" Matthew asked.

David simply ignored his question, the fire Mage had asked this question 3 times in the past hour, and he was getting irritated.

"He's fine Matt, stop worrying. Noah's….powerful." Moon replied, he wasn't as agitated as the gravity mage but he could see what Matthew was referring to.

"Yeah but if he's in a battle, I don't want the guild to see 'that' side of him." Matt replied. Moon nodded.

"I know what you mean but it's not like anything happens in Magnolia." Moon said coolly, "We should probably do something for him; we did after all ditch him."

They all nodded in silence as they continued to walk on.

"Strange weather huh?" Matt suddenly said as he looked up at the sky, peering at what seemed to be the heart of the storm.

"Yeah I've never seen anything like it." David replied; glad to have gotten off the subject of Noah.

Moon looked up as well. He tried to find his favorite part of the night sky but failed in doing so. "I can't see the moon."

"Obviously….you can't see the clouds?" Matthew said jokingly.

"You know what I mean." Moon snapped.

"Yeah…that you're blind?" Matthew enjoyed taunting Moon.

"You wanna go hotstuff?"Moon replied angrily.

"Anytime block head!" Matthew replied.

David watched in the background as the two but heads; clearly amused by their little fight. He simply chuckled to himself and continued to walk on; they still had a long way to walk.

**Magnolia: **

Noah wandered through the streets, thinking to himself. He was a little offended by the fact that they didn't wake him.

_I mean they could have at least tried! After all I am part of their team. I bet they did this on purpose….they better give me something after they come back…preferably food. _

He licked his lips; he actually couldn't wait for them to come he walked on he felt a weird magic tugging at him. He looked around but he couldn't find the source so he assumed it was simply a child practicing magic, but as the magic grew more and more dense it became less like a child and more like a magical beast. Frustrated, he looked for the source. As he looked he noticed the citizens gazing at the sky with curiosity. He looked up as well; his eyes went wide as he saw countless lacrima shaped like lightning surrounding the city.

_Shit! What is that?!_

He then saw one of them explode in the air, as if shot by something. A couple seconds later a bolt of lightning came down; it hit a person who screamed out in agony.

_Body link…. This is not good._

Looking around wearingly, he noticed another magic source. This one was smaller and possibly human. As he got closer he found a man in a knight costume standing on top of a toy shop. He was definitely the source; Noah could feel the magic radiating off of him. He was a little confused though, mostly because of his look.

_A mascot maybe? He looks pretty weird. _

5 dolls suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They were all floating in the air, all similar in design and characteristics. He even heard them talk to.

"Babies! Attack!" said the man standing on top of the roof.

_Shit!_

All the dolls surrounded him and started to charge a laser at him. At that instant Noah's eyes looked sinister. It looked as if he had taken them from the devil himself. Noah, instead of dodging simply just stood there, looking at him with a death glare. The lasers then got sent their way towards Noah. A huge smoke cloud was brought about by the beams, covering everything within a huge area with dust and dirt. The man had a huge smile on his face with his tongue sticking out, he was about to laugh but choked when he saw that Noah was still standing there, unscratched.

"Huh! Not bad Fairy. My name is Bixlow. Let's have some fun okay!" he started to laugh as the dolls started to shoot beams again.

**Back at the Guild:**

Erza had set out and successfully found and defeated Evergreen. She was currently looking for Laxus to try and end all of this. Along with Erza's victory Mira had defeated Freed by recovering her Satan-soul. The girls who had been statues instantly returned to normal, and were all trying to figure out a way to get the two slayers out of the runes.

"So it was Noah!" Happy thought aloud, looking at the runes which currently said:  
**Noah vs Bixlow**

**Battle: In progress**

"I feel that there is more to him than meets the eye." Master said, looking intently at the runes.

Then the runes updated. Everyone was taken back at the results.

**Noah vs Bixlow**

**Victor: Noah, Bixlow out of action**

"Is he really that powerful?!" Happy said in surprise, "That wasn't even a minute long!"

"I sorta want to fight him now." Natsu said, "Now let me out!" He screamed as he started to push against the runes.

The master began to zone out, thinking of the outcome of this whole "Battle of Fairy Tail."

_If he beat Bixlow that fast, he may be able to defeat Laxus. I had no idea that he was powerful on his own; imagine how those other boys and he are in a team….._

"I got it!" Levy spontaneously exclaimed. She had been working nonstop ever since she had broken free from her stone prison to try and crack the code.

"Really? Please let us out!" Natsu shouted. _I'm gonna do this for you Lisanna, I'm gonna protect the guild!_

"I have a bone to pick with him." Gajeel commented.

"Okay, just please split up, there's no point in this if the both of you get stuck in a rune again."  
"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed.

And just like that Levy took one of her magical pens and rewrote the runes, allowing both the dragon slayers to go out and search for Laxus. However, she could not manage to get Makarov out, the runes still denied his exit. Both of the slayers simply nodded, and went out to search.

**At the church:**

"This is truly getting interesting…. all of the Thunder God Tribe has been defeated. Come and get me Fairies!" Laxus said as he gives a hearty laugh. "6 minutes until Thunder Palace activates, is the old man not going to step down?" he almost asked worryingly.

The church doors opened at that instant, and there standing behind Laxus was Mystogan.

"Oh? You came Mystogan?" he said in a mocking tone. "I didn't think you would be participating in this game."

"If you call off Thunder Palace right now, it is possible to pass this off as merely entertainment." he said, dismissing what Laxus had said.

"So blissfully ignorant….. Haven't you heard of the rumors of who is the strongest in Fairy Tail, you or me?"

"Although I don't care, aren't you forgetting about Erza?" Mystogan asked, a little offended by the fact he did not mention her.

"She's on the right track but still weak." Laxus said scornfully.

"Erza weak?" Mystogan chuckled, "Are you truly blind?"

"I'm saying I recognize your skills Mystogan, I wonder which one of us is the strongest in Fairy Tail?" as he raised his arms into the air.

"If that is all your eyes can see? I wonder who is the one so blissfully ignorant?"

"Let's start this… We'll decide who's the strongest!" he smirked, "Mystogan… or rather another…"  
He did not get to finish, as Mystogan lit his eyes in surprise and immediately attacked him by pointing one of his staffs at Laxus, shooting a purple beam. Laxus knew full well so he retaliated with shooting electricity. The beams collided and an explosion erupted, breaking glass and the floor inside the church.

Natsu, Erza, and Noah heard the explosion. All of them were in different parts of the city:  
"The church!" Natsu yelled.

"Kardia Cathedral?" Erza asked.

"It's started, I guess…" Noah said quietly.

**Back at the church:**

The smoke from the explosion cleared, both men still had their same stance: Laxus with his hand raised, and Mystogan with his staff.

"Where did you learn that information?" Mystogan asked quickly.

"O? I never seen you in a panic." he smirked, "Who knows? Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me."

"You will regret this Laxus. You will now witness magic that you have never seen before!" he then indented his staff in the floor, sticking there as he held onto it.

"O so scary. Give me your best shot, buddy." His tone became serious, "I'll show you the difference between the two of us!"

Mystogan took the four remaining staffs from his back, and stuck them in the ground in front of him. A magical aura soon began to erupt from the staffs and himself.

"Tower of Babel." He said, as a magic circle appeared, which Laxus was caught in. Soon another explosion occurred, devouring the church as it rose to be a single beam going up. Laxus got lifted up all the way to space, where he saw a ripple in the galaxy. Huge fingers started to come out of the ripple, and a huge monster with sharp teeth came out. As Laxus gazed at it, fear started to build up in him as he started to shake. As if on cue pitch black bindings came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Laxus, restraining him.

"What is this magic!?" the monster soon stuck a hand out to grab him. Laxus roared in rage and started to electrocute himself, trying to free himself from the bindings. He soon broke out of what was an illusion created by Mystogan. He laughed heartily at his accomplishment.

"What a joke! You thought this illusion would actually work on me, Mystogan?"

"Impressive, but you noticed just a bit too late" as he said this 5 magic circles appeared over Laxus.

"5 Layered Magic Circle, Sacred Song!"

"Which one of us is the one that did not notice?" Laxus said confidently as Mystogan looked down and saw a huge magic circle that sparked electricity below him. Both of the attacks hit at the same time, both of them grunted in the process. Recovering from the blow, Mystogan then jumped up and made his fore fingers into a triangle with the rest of his hand, he pointed it at Laxus, in which the same binding from the illusion came out and tried to grab him. However Laxus turned to lightning and escaped it.

"He slipped out?" Mystogan stated. Laxus began to laugh again as the bolt of lightning which he had turned into was directed towards Mystogan. Mystogan barely dodged it, as he turned to mist to escape it. The bolt having barely grazed him, redirected itself and became Laxus again. Mystogan came out of his mist appearance.

"You aint bad!" Laxus said. At that moment Natsu and Erza arrived.

"Laxus!" They both shouted in unison.

"Natsu, you got out?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, who's that though?" he gestured towards the man with his face hidden.

"Mystogan?" Erza said, not very sure himself. Mystogan saw her and quickly hid his face.

"You let down your guard!" Laxus shouted as a bolt of lightining hit him square in the face. The mask that was covering his face ripped off, and Erza and Natsu saw his face. It was the same as Jellall's.

"You're…" Natsu said, too surprised for words.

"Jellal…" Erza said, she began to tear up, "Y-You're alive?"

"Huh? A familiar face?" Laxus asked.

"W-What's going on here?" Natsu was flabbergasted by his reveal, "Are you Mystogan…. Or Jellal?"

"Erza…..I especially did not want to see you." Mystogan said.

Erza was taken aback by what he said.

"I am not Jellal. I know of him, but I am not him." he turned his back on Natsu and Erza. "I apologize. I leave the rest to you." he disappeared like mist.

"Hey wait!" Natsu still had like 50 questions. "Now I'm all confused… I'll deal with it later" his tone of voice changed and he began to yell at Laxus, "Laxus, I came here to fight!" he looked towards Erza, "Erza let me handle him alright?" he said while look at her. His expression changed though, as he saw Erza tearing up from the before.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted, trying to get her attention, but a bolt of lightning did that instead. She screamed out in agony.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Don't go making ugly faces, Erza! Now come at me!" Laxus shouted as he pushed his hand forward and knocked her down.

"LAXUS!" Natsu screamed out in anger, "I said _I'd_ fight you, bastard!"

"What? You were here Natsu?" he said mockingly.

To say that Natsu was offended was an understatement. He had his mouth open in pure surprise.

"I wouldn't underestimate me!" he said recovered from his earlier emotion, he then lit his hand on fire.

Laxus took off his jacket and headphones and simply chuckled.

"Now fight me, Laxus!" Natsu said as he jumped up in the air and swung at Laxus. He simply dodged it. Natsu then went for another punch.  
"Your're so annoying! Always charging in. Now get lost small fry!" Laxus shouted as he sent electricity at Natsu. Natsu dodged all of the bolts and used one of his signature moves:

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!" but Laxus just blocked it with his left arm. He smirked again and sent Natsu flying, Natsu flipped over landed on his feet and got ready for another attack.

"Natsu!" Erza said worryingly as she lay where she got knocked down.

"Don't worry about me Erza." Natsu smiled. However Laxus came at him at high speeds and kicked him under the chin, sparks flew out as it made impact.

Before Natsu could go flying again Laxus grabbed his right arm and started to punch Natsu repeatedly in the face. "You ain't gettin' away, see?" Every single time he hit him sparks would fly out. It surprised Laxus however as Natsu grabbed onto his wrist.

"You think I was running?" Natsu said with a smile, "This is my chance to take the top spot!" he lit his hand again and swung in which Laxus ducked. He then shocked Natsu a bit and started to punch him again, Natsu tightened his grip and he too started to punch. It turned into an all-out punch fight as both sides repeatedly hit each other. Laxus growing tired of this child's play twisted Natsu arm so that he was on the floor with his back facing him.

"I'll crush you!" he said. He lifted his left foot to stomp him.

Natsu retaliated with a low kick but, Laxus simply jumped over it and face planted Natsu with his right foot. The floor underneath Natu's face cracked from the impact. Natsu got up but was punched back by Laxus. He was sent flying and was about to get up when Erza jumped up and pinned him down.

_I must forget about Jellal…. I mean, Mystogan for the time being. Right now it's Laxus. _

She stood up and requiped to her Purgatory armor. She was about to attack but was stopped by the sound of the door opening.

"What the…" she looked at the door and saw Noah. He instantly looked down, too timid to actually say anything.

"Who is this? The 5th person?" Laxus asked, "I guess these Fairies are both weak and shy!"

As Laxus said this, something snapped inside of Noah. He looked up with full ferocity. His eyes were that of a demons, as they looked at him in surprise. Natsu and Erza looked at him frighteningly, this was nothing like the timid Noah.

"Erza, Deal with Thunder Palace. Me and Natsu will finish things up here." He said with no emotion.

"HAHAHA! What's a fat guy like you gonna do to me?" Laxus said mockingly.

"You know…. there's a reason why they call me Noah." He stood back with one foot, and began to charge something.

"O yeah, whys that?" Laxus said with an evil grin.

"They call me the…. Immovable Ark." As he said this he made his hands into fists and bumped them together, a white magic circle appeared.

"Magic Expansion: The Great Flood!" He then separated his fists and water like liquid gushed out, it was clear and colorless. The liquid rose up and began to crash down on its target.

"You fool! You plan to hit us too!" Erza shouted. She braced for impact, reluctantly changing to her Sea Empress Armor in the process. Natsu was still laying the floor, he shut his eyes, and waited to be hit but…..nothing. He then heard a grunt from Laxus and noticed that he had crashed into the wall.

"What….was that?" Erza said, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Magic Expansion." He simply replied.

"I thought you had the same magic as master?" Erza said, still taken aback by the new magic she just witnessed.

"This is a totally different magic. It is the called, 'the one that protects its allies and destroys its enemies.' It is like this because it is pure magic. I simply expand it, and make it into water a like substance." Noah replied.

"How can it be pure magic? That impossible it has to be-"

"Lost Magic." Noah finished, "A gift from my parents…" he said sadly.

At that instant, a bolt of lightning came down and shocked Noah. He screamed out in agony as the bolt electrified him.

"NOAH!" Erza shouted.

"YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ME?!" Laxus yelled in rage, his clothes were ripped, "I'll show you something you'll never forget."

His body started to glow a bright yellow, along with his eyes; you couldn't see the pupils. The very floor of the church started to shake off the energy he was producing.

"ERZA, get out of here! Me and Natsu will take care of him!" Noah ordered. He was already on his feet. She once again looked surprise; it seemed as if the attack never hit him.

"I'm not leaving you here!" Erza shouted.

"Trust me!" Noah shouted back. She saw the determination in his eyes; this was the real Noah; Willing to lay down his life to protect his home.

Erza then looked down at Natsu and nodded, saving the citizens was more important than beating Laxus. She swiftly left.

"Hey! What do you mean you and me!? I want to fight Laxus!" Natsu whined angrily.

"We take him together! Look at him, is he really the guild mate you know?" Noah responded.

Natsu took a closer look at him. Laxus looked power crazed, and kept repeating "disappear". He looked at him with a scared look, knowing that Noah was right.

Proving his point, Noah continued, "You see, he's an enemy of the _guild_. We have to _protect_ the guild at all costs. It's our responsibility."  
The words _protect_ and _guild _ran through his head those two words made him think back to _her. _

**Flashback:**

Natsu and Happy were both sitting under the tree at Magnolia park. He had gotten into an argument with Happy and would have bickered all day if it weren't for her.

"Oi Lisanna your back?" Natsu had waited all day for her to come back; he was excited to spend the rest of it with her.

"Natsu is so selfish! He ate all of my fish!" Happy interjected as he pouted and turned his back on Natsu.

"Don't be such a cheapskate!" Natsu said, as he crossed his arms.

"Natsu, you're supposed to be the father." Lisanna said with a calm expression.

"Huh?" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"I know families can have fights, but it's not good to fight all the time. After all Happy is our child!" her cheeks were flushed as she smiled.

"Lisanna just said something crazy with a straight face!" Happy exclaimed.

Natsu blushed, "Don't talk like that man!"

"She liiiiikes you!" Happy purred.

"No way man!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I see your as naïve as ever." Lisanna said.

"Don't call me naïve!" Natsu shouted, causing both Happy and Lisanna to laugh. As they calmed down, Lisanna could hear her name being called. Soon both of the Strauss siblings had arrived.

"Oi Lisanna, we've got work to do." It was Elfman, walking along side with the Demon Mirajane.

"But, we just got back…" Lisanna said sadly, she wanted to spend time with Natsu. She hadn't spent nearly enough time with him today; not to mention she had an unhealthy crush on the slayer, which made it hard for her to separate from him.

"It an S-class mission, were going to support big sis." Eflman said.

"What! S-class, it's not fair, take me with you!" shouted Natsu angrily. It wasn't fair that Lisanna _and _Elfman were going on an S-class mission before him.

"What kind of mission is it?" Happy asked curiously.

"It's an emergency mission, to take out the "Beast King." Mira responded, "Natsu, you want to come? It'll be good experience for you." As she winked at the dragon slayer.

"You're serious?" Elfman asked, "It's a man's job to protect his family. I have to do it alone." he said confidently.

"Hey! Take me with you!" said the frustrated Natsu, as he stomped his feet on the floor.

Mira looked at Elfman and saw the determination in his eyes. She sighed, then simply turned around and walked away. Ignoring the whining Natsu behind her. Elfman soon followed but Lisanna stayed behind. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry Natsu, you"ll be going on S-class missions before you know it." Lisanna smiled one more time and then started to walk away. She stopped suddenly however, deep in thought about something.

_I really want to tell him my feelings, but what if he rejects me? I promised myself I would but…_

"Natsu!" he quickly gave his attention to her, "Natsu, I-uh…..I-uhh" her cheeks were flushed red. She wanted to tell him how badly she felt about him but the words didn't come out.

"What is it Lisanna?" Natsu asked, as he looked curiously her.

"I-uh… I'll tell you after ok?" she said rather quickly, "I promise it's really important." she said, her cheeks were still red, "Just… just protect the guild while I'm gone, okay?" she said.

"For sure!" Natsu said, pulling off his signature grin. She then flashed the Fairy Tail sign into the sky,

"I'm heading off!" she shouted proudly. Natsu, still smiling, flashed the sign too. After seeing this Lisanna then turned around to catch up with her siblings.

_I'll tell him for sure afterwards._ Lisanna thought.

"NATSU! PAY ATTENTION!" Noah screamed at him. Natsu was startled awake from his daydream. He began to frequently rub his eyes.

"Natsu were in the middle of a…" he didn't finish as he saw that Natsu was tearing up a bit.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked, a little worried if he had said something wrong. Natsu looked at him and simply wiped the tears away.

_It was only the past….. I really miss her._

"I'm-I'm fine. Let's get this started! I'm all fired up!" he replied and they both charged. Noah stopped about halfway and attacked from a distance. He then made the same stance as before and charged his attack.

"Magic Expansion: Hydro Cannon!" he yelled as the same liquid came out, except the pressure was greater. It passed straight through Natsu and went for Laxus. He easily dodged out of the way and prepared to fight Natsu. Natsu charged at him with an Iron fist. It made contact on the right side of his face but to Natsu's surprise it did nothing to him.

"Is that all you got?" Laxus asked as he kicked Natsu away, straight towards Noah. Natsu crashed into him and got bounced off as if he were a cushion; he got sent straight back into the air.

"Natsu! Use your breath!" Noah yelled as he charged his next attack. Natsu quickly twirled around in the air and used it. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he yelled. He purposely aimed the flames down so that it could mix with Noah's attack. Knowing this, Noah used his attack, "Magic Expansion: The Great Flood!" the wave came out, this time in greater quantity. The flames mixed with the liquid and it changed to a fiery color. Flames spewed from the sides as it raced towards lightning user. Laxus quickly jumped up and barely dodged the attack. He then sent quickly sent a bolt of lightning towards Natsu, which hit its target. Natsu yelled out in pain as the lightning scourged through his body. He fell to the floor with a thud. Dust flew up as he hit the floor. Laxus grinned at his accomplishment, in vain however as he heard someone about 2 feet behind him.

"Magic Expansion: Swirling Whirpool!" Laxus was quickly swept inside the fast spinning trap, but quickly escaped a couple seconds later. He landed and found himself in between the dust cloud and Noah.

"Now Natsu!" Noah yelled. Laxus turned around to see Natsu jump out of the dust cloud and use one of his signature attacks, "Brilliant Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" The ball of fire instantly made its way towards Laxus. He grunted and fell to the floor. Noah took the opportunity and attacked as well, "Magic Expansion: The Great Flood!" the wave crashed down Laxus and washed him to the other side of the church. He lay on the floor and made an effort to get up. Noah and Natsu tried to finish the job quickly, using bother their attacks at the same time.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art…."

"Lost Magic…"

"Great Geyser!/Crimson Lotus Flameblade!" they both shouted. A large amount of the magic water came out boiling hot from the ground while a ring shaped fire made its way at Laxus as well, the attacks hit him at the same time. An explosion occurred and dust went everywhere, covering Laxus from sight. Noah and Natsu slumped down, they were both panting.

"I .. think we…. got him." Noah said in-between pants. Natsu smiled a toothy grin. Noah did too.

"You call that an attack…" both Noah and Natsu cringed in fear as the dust cleared, revealing Laxus, he had a couple burn marks but other than that he was unscathed.

"Impossible…" Noah said, his eyes wide.

Natsu was speechless, his eyes wide, his mouth opened as he just stared at Laxus.

"Now…. Let _me _show you an attack." Laxus said as he evilly grinned. He cupped his hands together and a yellow ball formed in-between them. Light came out of the cracks on the floor as the attack charged.

"Th-that's gr-gramp's.." Natsu couldn't finish as the attack went off.

"FAIRY LAW!" The attack spread all throughout Magnolia, filling every nook and cranny with a blinding light. No one could see it coming as it purified everything that the caster took as an enemy.

The light finally faded, and Natsu could see clearly. He looked around and found everything the same as before.  
"WHAT!" Laxus screamed in rage. "YOU should all be dead!" The scream echoed throughout the church

"N-n-natsu…" Noah said weakly. Natsu turned around to his side and noticed Noah staggering. His eyes went wide in realization that the powerful attack had hit him. Although his appearance was fine but if you look closely you could see he was struggling not to fall over.

"M-make sure… y-you….defeat him." Noah managed to stutter out as he fell over.

Natsu was in complete shock as to what had just happened. Then his shock turned to rage as he shook angrily.

"LAXUS!" Natsu screamed out.

"Heh, at least I got somebody. I think it's time to finish this now." Laxus said calmly.

Laxus's magic power began to rise, and his body began to morph. His upper body turned huge, leaving his torso and legs look like twigs in comparison. His teeth grew sharp and black checkered marks appeared on both of his arms.

"Roar of the…" Laxus began to say.  
"Wait Laxus is a… dragon slayer?!" Natsu was still in shock at the transformation he just went through.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON!" Natsu quickly rolled Noah's body out of the way but got hit from the attack head on in the process. He got slammed to the wall behind him as the beam hammered him against it. As the attack ended Natsu fell to the floor, static pulsed through his body as he twitched painfully.

"Huh? Still alive?" Laxus said , "Why won't you just disappear!?" he yelled suddenly.

"There's something wrong if you want you guild mates dead." A voice suddenly said. Natsu was barely able to look up as he saw the infamous iron dragon slayer, "Gajeel!"

"Salamander. You look like crap." He bluntly said.

Natsu just gave him a "_really?"_ look and stood up. Shaking as he tried to support himself.

"Stay out of the way Gajeel, I'll take him." Natsu said, he staggered as he fully got up.

"We fight together, without Noah your dead meat." Gajeel replied.

"I can take him!" Natsu yelled out angrily.

"If that were the problem I would've left him for you, his massive strength is what makes him so formidable. He has Makarov's blood running through him." Gajeel said.

Realizing what the iron dragon slayer said was true he simply nodded. "Didn't you say that there wasn't enough room in the sky for two dragons?" Natsu said, still trying to see if he could go solo.

"There isn't, but with all this lightning you can't fly, not to mention he is also a dragon slayer." Gajeel said.

"Fine just this once." Natsu said.

"We'll decide things later." Gajeel said as he and Natsu both lunged at Laxus. Both of them sent a barrage of punches and kicks towards the lightning user, but every single time he blocked their attacks. Laxus then went for the counter attack. He took lightning into his hand and shocked Natsu with it, sending him flying as he crashed into Gajeel. The iron slayer then flipped him over his back with one hand and yelled: "Use your breath!"

As Natsu twirled around again in the air, he couldn't help but feel a bit of déjà vu, but used his attack anyway, "Fire Dragons's Roar!"

"Iron Pillar of the Iron Dragon!" The pillar was swirling in flames as it got sent towards Laxus. The lightning dragon slayer however jumped out of the way. Gajeel saw him dodge and tried to get him while he was in the air. "Sword of the Iron Dragon Slayer!" Laxus easily dodged it and sent blue lightning balls that hit Gajeel, creating a cloud of smoke. As Laxus was distracted by Gajeel, Natsu got behind him and used a powerful attack, "Brilliant Blaze of the Fire Dragon!" The attack hit and sent him flying towards Gajeel who had recover.

"Spear of the iron Dragon Slayer! Demon Poles!" A barrage of green magic was sent towards Laxus who grunted in pain. Now both Natsu and Gajeel were preparing their finaly attack.

"Roar of the…" Natsu/Gajeel said.

"Fire dragon/Iron dragon!" they both said. Laxus was fully hit by both attacks, he grunted as he fell to the floor. They both looked at each other with a successful grin. Their faces however turned to that of shock as he stood back up.

"I'm surprised you call yourself slayers. Now let me show you an attack." Natsu and Gajeel shuddered as they felt the energy that he was collecting.

"Fall from heaven and turn all into ashes. Raging Bolt!" A huge lightning ball started to come down. Both the slayers tried to escape but the attack was far too large. They both got hit and were sent flying out of the roof. Gajeel landed in some buildings next to the church. Natsu got flung up into the sky and landed back down on the roof. Natsu was hit fully by the powerful attack, and was paralyzed. Every time he tried to move lightning shocked him painfully.

Up in the sky, the clouds were still swirling as the eye of the storm seemed to hover over Magnolia.

"Can't you even die right?!" Laxus said, as he jumped up to the roof. He then prepared his final attack to destroy the Fire dragon slayer.

Gajeel watched from the building he had crash into, he saw Laxus getting ready for the final attack. He desperately tried to get up, but couldn't. He could only watch in agony as Laxus shot off his attack.

"Haldberd of the Lightning Dragon!" the attack went soaring at Natsu, he looked up in pain and said his last goodbye to this world.

_I'll be seeing you soon…..Lisanna._

However, as the thought passed through his head, a figure appeared in front of him. It was Noah.

"NOAH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu yelled. It fell to deaf ears however as the attack hit Noah with full force. It pierced through his stomach, and sent him flying. Natsu screeched in rage as he saw his comrade fly like a rag doll. Another flashback went through his head.

* * *

**Flashback: **

It was early in the morning and Natsu and Happy were rushing to the guild.

"C'mon Happy! Lisanna's coming back today!" Natsu said happily.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Natsu?" Happy asked as he desperately tried to catch up with him.

"Lisanna said she was going to tell me something! She said it was important. I have no idea what it is though." Natsu said.

Happy sighed, Natsu was dense. Even he could tell that Lisanna had feelings for the slayer. Many guild members would always encourage her to confess but she never listened. Mostly because of the thought of rejection.

They had finally reached the guild. For whatever reason the doors were open wider than usual, they both brushed it off and ran inside the guild. Natsu was about to call for her when they noticed the atmosphere of the guild. It was very gloomy, no one was talking as they all seemed to have their heads down. He then noticed Mira and Elfman; both were heavily bandaged and pouring out tears.

"Sh-she just dis-disappeared, o-out of my gr-gr-grasp. T-there w-was a light, and then she j-just di-disappeared." Mira barely muttered out.

"T-there was n-nothing left. If we c-c-could have at l-least buried her…" Eflman stuttered.

Natsu couldn't believe what he had just heard. Where was she? She couldn't be dead, it was too soon. She had to be hiding, it had to be some trick. But no matter what he told himself, the words kept repeating in his head. _Buried her. Buried her. Her. _His vision became blurred, he couldn't take it.

Mira who was currently on the floor crying, looked up to Natsu. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as she managed to stutter out, "I'm-I'm sorry." Natsu didn't know what to do. Immediately he and Happy bolted out of the guild. Not caring where his legs took him, he just ran, not caring about the yells of plea telling him to come back. He ran until his legs couldn't carry him anymore. Where he found himself made him cry deeply as he took in his surroundings. It was at the small clearing, a little hut could be seen as he fell before it. Not moving a muscle. Rain soon began to fall. Natsu would now forever hate the rain; it would remind him of this day.

He cried deeply, never had he cried so much. This was worse than Igneel leaving him. At least Natsu could try to find his foster father, Lisanna was gone…forever. He pounded the ground in shame. His fist burned as he continued to punish the dirt floor. He didn't care, the pain in his knuckles were nothing compared to the pain in his heart. She was the one that was always there for him, she was the one that always took care for him, she was the one that raised Happy with him. Now she was gone. Soon words began to pop up in his mind. _When I die, will you make my grave? _He knew what he had to do. He picked up the weeping Happy and put him inside of the hut. He lovingly caressed him in effort to appease him. He then got up and searched the forest. Looking for materials necessary to build a grave. Soon he had a perfectly edged gravestone with the Fairy Tail symbol on the top. He himself edged out the words of the sacred monument:

_Lisanna Struass _

_A loving friend, family member, and wife_

_We will miss you to the end of times_

_May you soul rest in everlasting peace_

_X768-X782_

The pain in his hands were unbearable but the pain in his heart diminished it as if it were nothing. He sobbed even harder as he fell to his knees, his arms were lifeless as they slumped down at his sides. Then finally with one last cry, he called out to his dear friend:

"LISANNA!"

* * *

All of the rage he had accumulated was suddenly released on Laxus. Then with a barrage of attacks he finished the job, "Blazing Flashover Blade!" Swirling flames surrounded him as he spun towards Laxus who was engulfed by the flames. Soon the fire cleared and Laxus lay unconscious. Natsu roared out in the sky in victory as the attack finished Laxus. His victory screech was short however as he instantly went to search for his comrade. He searched half the city, until he found the crash site of his friend. He was bleeding out terribly, as he twitched painfully; gasping for air. "N-Noah, speak to me!" he yelled. He instantly went to his side, trying to aid him in any way he could. Noah looked at him weakly.

"T-tell them, I-I'll see th-them later…m-my brothers…..Th-they need t-to treat m-me…to lunch."

Natsu could only nod, his face was pouring down tears as he gazed at his dying form. Then all of a sudden, a blinding light appeared around Noah's body. It covered him head to toe as the light seemed to lift him up in to the air. Natsu desperately tried to grab on to him, he gripped his arms but he just slipped out. He then just disappeared out of his grasp. Natsu sobbed; not only by the fact of his dying friend, but by the fact that he had lost another friend to heaven's lights.

**3 days later:**

_Laxus was found unconscious on the ground by the guild. As punishment the master instantly expelled him. Now Laxus had no future, as he was a criminal that committed a murder, and now had to run from the council. Natsu was later found, crouching over a crater. His former self diminished as he lay like a kicked puppy. Later, he had told them the whole story from the fight to the loss of their guild member. Everyone was shocked by the news. Preparations had to be made for the funeral of their lost comrade. What made it worse however was the return of their guild members. _

"HELLO MAGNOLIA!" Moon shouted. The voice echoed through the city.

"It's good to be back, huh guys?" David said with a smile.

"Yeah! Let's go get Noah. He probably wants us to buy him lunch." Matthew laughed.

The 3 men reached the guild and walked in. Silence ensued as the whole guild stood up, and looked down in shame. The DGE were confused.

"What's wrong? Where's Noah?" Matthew asked worryingly.

The master who was on the counter immediately jumped down and confronted the men, a grave look was plastered on his face.

"What's wrong master? Did something happen?" Matthew started to think the worse as he received no response, "Where's Noah?!"

"I'm….sorry. Noah is…dead."


End file.
